<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories by Cyn_Writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504437">Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_Writes/pseuds/Cyn_Writes'>Cyn_Writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Gen, How Do I Tag, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Misses Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Peter misses Tony, Steve Rogers Doesn't Age, Why am I doing another field trip, because that's stupid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_Writes/pseuds/Cyn_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker wants to scream. He wants to scream and never stop. Why, you may ask? Because he has a field trip. </p><p>To Stark Industries. </p><p>If it was how it’s supposed to be, Peter would be upset because Tony would embarrass him. He would get all of the Avengers together. But now he’s upset for another reason. Tony won’t embarrass him. Tony can’t embarrass him ever again.</p><p>Because Tony is dead.<br/>------<br/>Peter has a field trip to Stark Industries. Featuring Flash being a jerk, Peter having a panic attack, Carol being a mother figure to Peter, and the author regretting they're life choices</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Avengers Team, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE</p><p>PLEASE COMMENT</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today is the day. The worst day of my life. I mean, there were worse days. Ben, Tony, my parents, Skip, but this is up there. </p><p>“You ready?” Ned snaps me out of my thoughts. I turn to him and nod. The bus passes over a bump and MJ releases a growl low in throat. “I was busy drawing you, loser.” I chuckle dryly.</p><p>“To show you in the future. To show you that things get better.” A smile toys at my lips but quickly disappears when Flash’s voice fills my ears. </p><p>“Hey, Penis! I’m surprised you’re not sobbing over your good friend Tony Stark!” “You and me both.” A mumble back. Ned squeezes my hand and I close my eyes. My quick break from the world is ruined by Mr Harrington.</p><p>“We’re here!”</p><p>Never mind. It is the worst day of my life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE</p><p>PLEASE COMMENT</p><p>FOLLOW ME ON TIKTOK @katie._.ugh AND SAY YOU'RE FROM MY FANFIC I'LL FOLLOW YOU BACK</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don’t listen to the tour guide. I haven’t been here since… Tony. It’s all too familiar. This lobby used to fill me with hope. The hope that the day would get better. But now it’s distant. </p><p>“Welcome back, Peter. You seem to be in distress. Would you like to alert Mrs Potts?” FRIDAY says from the ceiling. Luckily, it was quiet enough for only me to hear. “No thanks, Fri. I just miss him.” “So do I, Peter. We all do.” </p><p>-------------------------</p><p>“First we are going to the intern labs!” The tour guide says too cheerfully. Great. That’s where I worked before homecoming.</p><p>When we enter, an intern named Mike immediately smiles. His smile grows bigger when he notices me. When I worked down here we worked together for everything. After I moved to Tony’s lab, I still went down to visit him. A new intern called Lily starts talking and Mike pulls me aside. </p><p>“Hey. I haven’t seen you here for a while. Are you okay?” I nod, worried if I talk I’ll start crying. “No, you aren’t. After your trip, wanna hang out? We can get Mrs Potts to help you.” I shake my head and he nods. “If you need anything, just come back down here. Okay?” I nod and go back to the class. </p><p>“Any questions? Lily asks and Flash raises his hand. Wonderful. Just wonderful. “Does Peter Parker work here?” She nods. “Although he hasn’t been here in a while. You okay, Pete?” Mike shakes his head quickly and squeezes my hand. “Yup!” My voice comes out high pitched. “I am perfect! Just grand! Never been better! Everything is-” Mike cuts me off by swatting the back of my head. </p><p>“Have you ever met Tony Stark?” Betty asks. “No, unfortunately. But Peter was his personal intern! Wanna tell a story, Pete?” Lily asks and the attention turns to me. I guess I really don’t have a choice. But I have to have one. I can’t talk about him.  </p><p>“How close were you?” Flash asks. “Um, not very.” I lie and FRIDAY calls me out. “That is a lie, Peter. He had a picture of you in his house!” Had. The dreaded word. I can’t stay here. I run out the door and step in the elevator. “Where is Carol?” “In the training room. Would you like me to take you there?” Friday responds and I nod. The elevator starts moving and I start running as soon as the doors open. </p><p>“Hey, Peter Parker. Why are you in a rush?” I stop and stare at Carol standing across from me in the hall. “‘M on a field trip,” I mumble and she immediately understands. She walks forward and wraps me in a hug. I relax in her grip and wrap my arms around her. “I miss him,” I whisper. “I know, Pete. I know.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We love Carol being a mom to Pete</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't belive that RGB is gone. I hate 2020</p><p>PLEASE COMMENT</p><p>ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE</p><p>Tiktok: katie._.ugh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few minutes into the hug the elevator doors bing open. I turn around and my class gawks at the sight. I feel my face growing red so I turn back into Carol. </p><p>“Penis Parker? What the fuck are you doing?” Flash asks and I use my super-strength to hold back Carol instead of answering. “What did you just call him? Carol asks with a deadly stare. “Uh, I think it's time to go into the training room!” The tour guide (Ally, I think her name is) says before anyone gets injured. She leads the class into the training room and I untangle myself from Carol. “I’ll be okay,” I reassure her. She nods and I follow the class into one of my favorite rooms of the tour. </p><p>----------------</p><p>As soon as we walk in, Steve and Bucky stop sparring and smile at me. Clint and Scott (I heard them sharing parenting stories) look up and meet my eyes. </p><p>“Hello, class! We’re gonna teach you some sparring skills and then you’ll go against each other. The last one standing gets to go against me!” Steve says to the class and Bucky leans against the ropes in the back of the ring, clearly hating demonstrating for children. “First,” Bucky says with a smirk and I know what’s coming. “How about Peter goes against us?” Where is Carol? Shit shit shit shit get me out of here! I feel red blossoming on my face and Ned pushes me forward. I slowly walk up and get in the ring. </p><p>“Go get on your training clothes, kid.” Bucky smiles and instead of protesting (which is what I used to do) I nod and run out the door to my room.</p><p>-----------------</p><p>I sulk back in the training room with my training outfit on. A black tank top and grey shorts. I duck back under the ropes and get in a ready position in front of Bucky.</p><p>“You okay, kid?” He asks. Of course not! Instead of answering, I kick his stomach, forgetting to pull back, and he flies backwards. He charges forward and I do a flip over him and punch his back. I let my eyes flutter close and rely on my spidey-sense to walk me through the familiar dance of sparring. </p><p>Eventually, I open my eyes and send the last punch, sending Bucky to the ground. I get ready to leave the ring when my body freezes. Literally. I’m frozen. Surrounded by red. </p><p>“You know,” I say quietly with my back turned to the door. “I really hate you, Wanda.” I fall down signalling that she stopped using her powers and she chuckles. </p><p>“You may be able to beat Bucky, but can you beat me?” She says from the doorway in her training outfit. A grey sports bra, grey and neon blue running shorts, and hair tied back. </p><p>“Fine,” I grumble and stand back up. “But no powers.” She jumps up on the ring and rolls her eyes. “Fine.” She agrees stubbornly. I close my eyes again and duck right away and avoid her punch. </p><p>“Я думал, ты сказал, что нет полномочий?” (I thought you said no powers?) Wanda asks and I can hear the smug look on her face. “Это не сила. Это способность.” (It’s not a power. It’s an ability.) I retort. “So is this.” I open my eyes and she kicks me in my chest, her heal catching on my shirt and ripping it off. Gasps come from my classmates and I feel completely naked. “Fuck you,” I whisper and punch her in the middle of her face. She stumbles backwards and I use that moment to run out of the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ahhh yes some angsty sparring.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After putting my school clothes back on, I decide that there’s no point in heading back to the class so I head down to Bruce’s lab.</p><p>“Peter?” Bruce looks up from his work and I nod. “Where the hell have you been? I can’t figure out this equation! I know it’s simple enough but hopefully, you won’t make fun of me like-” He doesn’t finish his sentence but I can in my head. Like Tony. I look up at him and cock my head. </p><p>“I hate this ‘Professor Hulk’ thing you have going on even more than the last time I was here.” “Ya, well, Hulk and I like it. So we’re staying.” Bruce laughs.  I push him aside and easily fix the equation. “You really should get more sleep, Dr Banner,” I say without looking up. I’m moving past his equation and fixing the rest of his work. “All of this is wrong.” He shoves me aside and stares at his work.</p><p>“Shit, you’re right. You're turning more into a less sleep-deprived Tony every day!” Now it’s my turn to swear because my class walks into the lab. </p><p>“Oh, Dr Banner. Ms Potts told me that you were sleeping so it was okay if I took the tour group in here. We’ll be on our way then. Sorry-” “No, no, It’s fine.” Bruce waves a hand and steps in front of the class. “Hi! I’m Professor Hulk! The name is from Peter, but you can just call me Dr Banner.” He turns his head to me. “Put away all of the formulas while I’m talking.” He whispers and I nod, getting right to it while listening to him talk.</p><p>“So, this is my lab. Once Pete is done you guys can have a look around. Don’t touch anything without asking first. If you have any questions just let me know and I’ll answer the best I can. You done, kid?” I nod and the class disperses. I pull him to the side.</p><p>“Why aren’t you sleeping?” “I think you know. Why did you leave your class?” I pause. “I think you know.” </p><p>“Peter!” My best friend says from behind me and I turn around. “You okay, man? After you left, everyone was talking about your abs.” “I’m fine- actually, no, I’m not. I’ve never been worse. Tony should be here but he’s not. And I hate Wanda for doing that to me. All I want to do is go home.” Ned stares at me and Bruce fills the silence. “Why not just retreat to your room?” “Because it’s filled with Iron Man stuff.” I respond quietly. </p><p>“Okay, guys! Five more minutes then time for lunch!” Ally announces in her fake cheery voice. “Why don’t you and your friends go to your room real quick? Okay?” Bruce asks then goes to the class before I can answer. “Let’s go.” I turn jump at MJ’s voice. “Let’s go.” I agree.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PLEASE COMMENT</p><p>ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE</p><p>tiktok: katie._.ugh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I open the door to my room and cringe at the memories. The blue walls, the spider decals Tony insisted on putting up, the Star Wars posters he laughed at, the pictures of the Avengers and I hanging out on my desk, Bruce’s works on my bookshelf that Tony teased me about liking Bruce better than him, the action figures which Mr Stark bought for me, everything. </p><p>“Hey, loser. What’s wrong?” MJ asks and I flop down on my bed. “I just miss him,” I say quietly. Ned sits down in the desk chair and MJ sits next to me. </p><p>“Why haven’t you talked about it? You know that we’re here. The Avengers are here for you. Why didn’t-” “Because I’m weak, Ned.” I interrupt him and stand up. “Because I’m so fucking weak and I just couldn’t let you all see it. And now you know. So stop pretending that you aren’t ashamed of me and just leave already!” I stop pacing and stare at both of them. “Peter-” MJ starts but I cut her off. “Just go!” She silently stands up and they both leave the room.</p><p>I told them to go, so why am I upset they’re gone? I curl up on the floor and start sobbing. I’m all alone. Except I’m not. Because somebody is knocking on my door. “Go away!” I call out but the door opens to reveal a god. Well, now I’m looking weak in front of a god. Shit. To my surprise, he sits down next to me, picks me up, and puts me down on his lap. We sit in silence, his body heat becoming my own personal heater. I sit up but feel cold immediately so I latch my arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around my back.</p><p>“What’s wrong, man of spiders?” Thor asks gently. Why does everyone keep asking me? Despite my annoyance from the question, I answer. “Tony.” “Ah. He was a good friend. I miss him as well. Would you like to hear a story about him?” I nod into his shoulder. </p><p>“The night that Ultron came to life, we had a party. All of the Avengers were sitting around on couches. Clint claimed that it was just a party trick. And Tony, well, he was Tony. He started talking about the changes he would make to Asgard.” I chuckle. “He got on a metal arm, got Rhodey with him, it didn’t work. Steve started to lift it. I watched it move. But then he stopped trying and just pretended. When Tony and I first met, it was fighting. I was trying to kill him, he was trying to kill me. The night of the party, I tried to kill him again. But then I ended up saving him. Not that I remember because technically it wasn’t me, but it was me. When we all time travelled apparently Scott made past Tony’s heart stop working and it was past me who saved him. Tony and I, we had our differences. He was hard to get along with for everyone. But he brought us all together. And when he met you, he changed. For the better, of course.” </p><p>I smile to myself. “Peter, your class has started lunch,” FRIDAY announces from the ceiling. I untangle myself from Thor and stand up, offering a hand to help him up. </p><p>“You might be worthy of the hammer, though.” He smiles. “I know I am.” I open the door and before leaving I turn around. “It was on my homework.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>some nice Thor and Peter here :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im aliveeeee</p><p>PLEASE COMMENT</p><p>ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE</p><p>TIKTOK: katie._.ugh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sorry,” I say as I sit down at the table in the cafeteria where MJ and Ned are. “Dude, it’s fine.” Ned smiles. “Penis!” Great. I forgot about him. And as if my life wasn’t bad enough already. I groan and drop my head on the table, not having to worry about lunch seeing that I didn’t get food yet. </p><p>“What’s the deal? Keep disappearing? You won, Parker. I believe you. You fucking won. So why are you leaving?” I laugh and stand up, turning around so I can face him. </p><p>“I haven’t won, Flash. And I if I did, then I wish I lost. I wish I wasn’t on this stupid tour, I wish Thanos didn’t come to Earth, I wish Tony didn’t see that stupid picture. I wish that he never found me! I wish Quill could keep his fucking temper!” I finish yelling and find myself out of breath. Wait. I just revealed that I fought Thanos. I step back and stumble against the table. “Peter?” MJ whispers, too in shock to use her nickname for me.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” I croak. “I’m sorry, Flash. I shouldn’t yell. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” “Peter,” I jump at FRIDAY’s voice.</p><p>“You seem to be in distress. Would you like me to call Miss Potts?” I gulp. “No thanks, Fri.” “You should’ve answered sooner. Miss Potts is on her way right now.” Shit! “No! Send her back! Please!” I beg. “No can do, Pete.” The A.I. responds in a Tony-like manner. “When Pepper found out, she was in the middle of a meeting and she ran. She cares about you, Peter. And when she’s on a mission, she completes it.” Great I interrupted her meeting! I run out to the hall and stop Pepper who’s about to enter the cafeteria.</p><p>“Hey, Mrs Potts.” I rub my neck and put on a fake smile. “Knock it off, Peter. That fake smile is creepy.” I get rid of my act and stare at her. “I’m fine, Mrs Potts.” “I’ve told you to call me Pepper so many times. You never called Tony Tony either.” “Sorry, Mrs- Pepper.”</p><p>“You need to stop apologizing. You have done nothing wrong.” She says with a warm smile. “Peter has managed to apologize six times in the last 15 minutes,” FRIDAY adds. “Sorry,” I mumble. “Make that 7.” </p><p>“Why haven’t you been here in a while?” Pepper asks. I cringe. “I’m weak. That’s why. You come to work every day and raise a child and run a company under your husband’s name who died and manage just fine. I can’t even think about him without crying and I only know- knew him for 3 years.” To my surprise, she hugs me.</p><p>“I cry every single day, Peter. I miss him so much. And you are not weak. You keep apologizing to everyone. All you want is to keep people happy. And that makes you so strong.” I let go of Pepper and step back. Why am mad? Tears blur my vision. “Don’t say that. I know you just want to keep me happy. Make me feel good. Get Spider-Man back. Well, it’s not gonna happen anytime soon.” </p><p>Pepper backs up, tears filling her eyes. She's not a weak person. So why the hell is she crying? "You know that's not true, Peter. Tony and I care about you so much. The whole team does! Please, don't say that to me. If it were up to me, you would take more breaks from being Spider-man so you're just a normal kid who gets to hang out with us. The Avengers are not good people. They are broken and disturbed and you are the best one! The world needs you. You keep the team together! So, Peter Benjamin Parker, you take those words back right now.” I stare at her in shock. I broke Pepper Potts! </p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I screwed up. I’m sorry that I made you sad and cry. I’m sorry that I let Mr Stark die because of me. I’m sorry.” I mumble.</p><p>“In the past 20 minutes, Peter has said sorry 12 times,” FRIDAY says and Pepper chuckles. </p><p>“It’s not your fault, Pete. You saved half the universe! We always knew that he would die young. Because that’s what superheroes do. And the reason we had Morgan was that he realized that he could be a good dad. You’re like a son to him, Peter. And you can’t bury yourself in guilt. 2 sacrifices are worth it to bring back half the universe.” I smile at her. “I should probably get back to my class.” “Go, then! I’ll see you later, okay? No more skipping your internship. You still have to help Bruce!” She calls after me as I walk back into the cafeteria.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's a cop in my school (yes I'm American T~T) and he was talking to my friends and I at lunch and my friends were making up fake names and saying that they're dating and he carries a gun, a taser, and handcuffs all around the school so I wanted to say to him, "You realize this is a school and not a shooting range, right?"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N</p><p>While waiting for the next chapters, READ THESE FANFICS BY MY BEST FRIENDS (who happen to be better writers than me &gt;.&lt;) Copy and paste them into your URL bar</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490180/chapters/59113180?show_comments=true&amp;view_full_work=false#comment_349948318    <br/>It has been one day since Ben died, one day Rey will never get back.</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696767/chapters/65119732#workskin<br/>Joey decided that he wanted a new toon on the show, so he brought Roxanne to life.</p><p>(Bendy and the Ink Machine)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm really sorry. I can't think of anything else to add for this story so I think I'm gonna end it. I'm really sorry but on the bright side, it really wasn't a good one.  Feel free to read my other stories!!! </p><p>Come yell at me at tiktok if you want @katie._.ugh</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tiktok: katie._.ugh</p><p>COMMENT THAT YOU'RE FROM HERE AND I'LL FOLLOW YOU BACK</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>